


Blackboards are not meant for this

by stupidHipster



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hermann is a fucking tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being busy with work most of the time, they didn't have time for relationships. So then you get two pent up, sexual frustrated scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackboards are not meant for this

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first; english is NOT my native language so some things might not be completely correct. Please point me out on that, I'd like to learn! Second; this is the first time I am actually writing smut, so if it reads a bit strange, apologies.  
> I am still figuring out how to write these two, but I tried my best! I hope you like it!

There was not much to say about their relationship.

Wait, no, scrap that, that is a lie. There actually is so fucking much to say about their relationship.

Newton hated how Hermann was always so uptight, so strict, controlled. He loathed how he always had to do things on time, how everything had it's very own place on his side of the lab, and even if it was only a slightly bit off place, he'd get irritated.  
He hated how he always had to whine about something, as if all the things Newton did were wrong. He hated how he always dressed himself like he was eighty years old, wearing a shitton of layers that he found way too hot. There were a lot more things Newton hated about Hermann, but that was likewise.

Ofcourse, between all the hating, bickering and endless arguements, they did care for eachother. I mean, they were collegues after all and had been dealing with eachother for several years, but it had just become their way of living together with eachother. Bickering, fighting, loathing, arguements and after all that a silent sorry, only to start over again the next day.

But there was one thing that Newton was sure of he could never hate, and that was the sex. Oh my god the sex.

Being busy with work most of the time, they didn't have time for relationships. So then you get two pent up, sexual frustrated scientists (one more than the other, Newton admitted he needed it more than Hermann) who from time to time wanted to kill eachother. And sometimes, instead of a murder, you get sex.

Newton knew exactly how to make Hermann mad. Being collegues for so long, he knew what pissed him off the most that he wanted to punch Newton in the gut, or slam him against his chalkboard. This time, he got the latter one.

Newton was pushed up against the board, wiping out all the formulas and other things that Hermann had written on there with the back of his blouse, which had been not so carefully unbuttoned by the other scientist. Hermann was rutting up against him, Newton's legs carefully wrapped around the others waist as he was held up partly by the blackboard and party by Hermann. Occasional moans left Newton's mouth as they kissed, roughly, Hermann whispering all kind of things to him inbetween. Newt couldn't care less at what he said, all he wanted was to be fucked senseless against the blackboard.

"Less talking, more fucking." Newton huffed, his face red from effort, arousal and heat.

"Halt die Klappe" Hermann grunted angrily against Newton's lips, biting his under lip. "You wanted this, so you deal with whatever I'll give you, like it or not. It is your own fault. Then you should've taken the lead."

"As if you would let me." Newton managed to bring out as Hermann yet again grinded their hips together.

"Indeed, I would not."

They moved like that for a bit, annoyed grunts leaving Newton's mouth, a smirk appearing on Hermann's face. Newt hissed at him for that, hating and at the same time loving that he was being dominated like this. "I fucking hate you dude." he said.

"Likewise." Hermann replied.

Not a few moments later, Newton was completely stripped of his too tight pants and boxers, moaning loudly as Hermann was now two fingers deep inside of him, scissoring him, trying to stretch him.  
"Ah...fuck, Hermann you tease!" Newton grunted, his hips jerking down onto the others fingers, wanting to feel so much more. But Hermann, being the tease he was, (Newton had never actually imagined that Hermann would be this good at sex, and that the uptight man was a fucking tease!) moved his fingers agonizingly slow, to the dismay of Newton, who let out a strangled whimper, begging for more.  
"Verdammt Hermann, gib mir mehr!" he plead, giving the other man a deathglare, who only smirked at him.

"Where is my 'please' Newton?" Hermann whispered in his ear with that oh so sexy husky voice of him he got once he was aroused.

"Fuck, bitte, please Hermann! Stop being an actual piece of shit and fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can't stand for days!"

As if that turned the switch in Hermann's head, he removed his fingers from Newt, leaving him to feel awfully empty, but the feeling didn't last very long because nearly right after Hermann had removed his fingers he had unzipped his pants, now positioning his hard, throbbing member against the others entrance.

"Sorry if this hurts." Hermann whispered.

"You're not sorry at all, asshole."

"Fact." and with that, Hermann moved in with one quick thrust.

Newt gasped, all air disappearing out of his lungs as Hermann moved inside of him. He regained his breath as Hermann waited for a split second, then he started to move, rough, fast and without mercy, just the way Newton liked it.  
Loud moans and cries of pleasure left Newton's mouth as he was fucked against the blackboard. Fuck, this was the best. Sex with Hermann was the best. Hermann was the best! No wait, scrap that. Hermann was only the best if he fucked him senseless.  
They kept on going like that for a while, Hermann's thrusts getting harder and rougher, trying to make Newton scream and, as he had asked, make sure he couldn't stand for one or two days. Newton moved along with Hermann's thrusts, their hips colliding, trying to feel him deeper inside of him, wanting him to hit that certain spot inside of him that would make him see stars.  
It didn't take much longer or Hermann hit his prostate, and Newton screamed out loud, white flashing in front of his eyes as he came onto the other's spencer. As he came he had tilted his head back, causing him to hit his head against the blackboard, which caused Hermann to chuckle.  
It took Hermann a few more, rough thrusts before he came aswell, spilling inside of Newt, filling up up completely. Both men were out of breath, slowly riding out of their orgasms before Hermann removed himself, carefully lowering Newton on the ground. He had the urge to just drop him, but he was nice enough not to, considering he just fucked him pretty hard in the ass.  
As he zipped up his pants again, Newton muttered a thank you for the fact that he wasn't dropped onto the ground. He tried to stand up, to put on his pants, only to hiss in pain and fall back onto the ground again.

"Goddamnit."

"You wanted not to be able to stand for a few days, I made sure that your wish was fufilled." Hermann said with a huff as he looked at his spencer. Great, that was never going to come out.

"Fuck you, I didn't really mean that." Newt hissed at him, when in fact, he didn't really mind.  
Newton slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain in his ass as he put his pants back on and buttoned his blouse again. When he was done he looked around the lab for Hermann, but found out he was missing.  
 _Guess he's either changing himself or taking a shower..._ Newton thought to himself as he walked back to his own side of the lab, not that he cared much.  
Not much later Hermann returned to the lab, having taken a shower and having changed his clothes, which caused Newt to snicker. Hermann ignored it, and walked over to his blackboard, wiping out the remains of the formulas that weren't wiped away by the back of Newton's shirt when he had fucked him against it.

"Don't you need to change?" Hermann asked while he was cleaning the board, not that he really minded. Newton's buisniss was Newton's buisniss, he had nothing to do with it once the sex was over.

"Nah." Was all Newton said, before they both returned to their work, ignorning eachother again and pretending that they never had sex in the first place. It usually went like this, and Newt was used to it by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> 'Halt die Klappe' is german for 'shut your trap.'  
> 'Verdammt, gib mir mehr' is german for 'goddamnit, give me more'


End file.
